


Rain

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain was falling in torrents, puddling where Rodney lay soaked and lifeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The rain was falling in torrents, puddling where Rodney lay soaked and lifeless. It nearly blinded John, but he could still see the blood seeping from Rodney's body before it dissolved.

John was crouched above him, one hand at his wrist, the other behind his head, screaming, "Come on, Rodney!" over the storm.

But Rodney didn't move. John started shaking him. "Rodney!"

The water poured over his face onto Rodney, who moved only by the force of John's hands.

John eventually stopped and the "Rodney" that left his mouth was quiet.

He lay down, resting his head on Rodney's shoulder, his face in Rodney's neck.

"Rodney, don't die. Please don't die," he whispered.

"I'm trying not to." It came out so faint, that John nearly didn't hear it.

John lifted his head. "Rodney?"

Rodney's only answer was to blink with his now open eyes.

John put one hand on Rodney's jaw, cupping his face, and looked down at him with relief, wonder, fear and something else.

"You could still say," Rodney began, hardly audible over the rain.

"What?"

"What you say to dying-"

"You're not dying!" John said forcefully.

Rodney looked up at him, blinking away the rain. John felt cold fingers stroking lightly over the back of his hand.

"I'm just... not sure you want to hear it," he said quietly.

Rodney looked up at him and then simply said, "John."

John stroked his thumb along Rodney's jaw, then leaned down and pressed his lips against Rodney's cold ones, kissing him slowly, as if it was the first time of many.

 

It was.


End file.
